Yugo (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} Yugo is a secondary protagonist in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. He is one of the Sakaki quadruplet brothers, alongside Yuto, Yuri, and Yuya Sakaki. Following the World Ilusion, he and his brothers merged their souls with Yuya. He is able to communicate with him mentally or simply switch who is in control. Design Appearance Yugo looks almost the same as his anime counterpart: His face semi-identical to his counterparts save his navy blue hair with yellow bangs swept to the right and aqua-colored eyes. He wears a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and white, red, and bluish-grey boots. Whenever he possesses Yuya or briefly emerges from him as a spirit, Yugo is wearing Yuya's gold and red lined white school jacket. As a Turbo Duelist, Yugo rides a Duel Runner model called "TK2000PS". Personality Like his anime counterpart, Yugo is rather hot-headed and can lose sight of the big picture once he has sets his mind on something like being the best Turbo Duelist. But this can be detrimental to his performance, like nearly crashing when upset over Ren being more skilled with Duel Runner than he is. Among his counterparts, Yugo is the most dedicated to protecting Yuya even if it means sacrificing his own past to ensure Yuya's happiness. Abilities Like his counterparts, Yugo is able to control Solid Vision technology. In his case, he is able to materialize his Duel Runner via the Solid Vision system programmed in Yuya's Duel Disk. Yugo appears to have the highest pain tolerance among his counterparts as he was able to ride normal after the amount of damage done to their body by Sora, the damage severe enough that both Yuya and Yuri barely manage to stand. Biography History In the past, Yugo lived with his father Yusho Sakaki and his brothers Yuya, Yuri, and Yuto. Yugo, Yuto and Yuri often played with Yuya, creating complex Duel situations and resolve them. Yugo became a Turbo Duelist when he was a child, and was supported by Yuya during his matches. According to Ren, Yugo was the city's Turbo Duel Champion. At Yuya's birthday, Yugo was participating in a tournament with the intent to seize the winning trophy and give it to Yuya as a birthday gift. However, the tournament was stopped when a Duel Monsters card "Genesis Omega Dragon" went on a rampage after his father's friend, Leo Akaba, materialized its power for his experiment. This resulted with the beginning of destruction of the world. Under their father's instruction, Yugo and his brother intended to go to his lab to meet him using the escape pods that will send them directly to the lab. En route back to their house where the escape pods were, Yuya pushed his brothers out of the way from a falling debris, rendering him unconscious so Yugo had to carry him. When they arrived, three of the escape pods were destroyed by falling debris. Yugo, Yuri, and Yuto decided to place their unconscious younger brother into the pod, saving Yuya's life. Yugo and his two brothers spent their last moments together by sharing a meal and throw roses while wishing Yuya happy birthday before they perished and then the time was regressed through a phenomenon called World Illusion that Yusho enacted using a portion of G.O.D's power. The three watched the destruction of the world, where meteors crashed into buildings. However, due to yet unknown reason, the impact of World Illusion allowed Yugo and his two brothers' spirits to survive and lived inside Yuya. The impact also caused Yuya unable to remember the full story save that his father sent him back in time to find G.O.D, including his relation to his older brothers whom he thought are his alternate personalities created from the impact of World Illusion that has messed up his mind. Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo decided to play along with Yuya's belief and erased all memories regarding them as to not make Yuya sad for their deaths. They then spent the first six months after arriving in the past to look for any clue about G.O.D before finally hacking into Leo Corporation. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Yugo was first seen riding around Yuya's mind with Yuri while hunting down memories. Yugo assuring Yuri that Yugo would cover for them if Yuya started to questioned their absence. Yugo then found a crystalized shard of Yuya's memories, shattering it while he and Yuri both agreed that it was for the best Yuya does not remember them as they had been. At the same time, after explaining his three other "personalities" to Yuzu and Shuzo, Yuya questioned Yuto on where Yugo and Yuri had been since he didn't seen them of late. Yuto covered for his counterparts by claiming they had been probably going on a tour or something, with Yuya assuming Yugo and Yuri were having a road trip in his mind. Following Yuya's duel with Sora, Yugo took over Yuya's body the moment he started passing out while materializing his Duel Runner. After seeing Yuzu and asking if she was Yuya's girlfriend, he spirited him back their hideout. From there, contemplated their next move with his counterparts, Yugo attempted to cheer up Yuri as he blamed himself for letting Yuya talk him into dealing with Sora. But Yuri provoked Yugo into an heated argument when the former told him that his encouragement was making him feel worse, Yugo lashing out at Yugo when he tried to calm them down. The trio's prattle ceased when Yuri noticed someone was hacking Yuya's mind via his Duel Disk, Yugo deciding to deal with the intruder after they had failed to prevent him from entering Yuya's mind on his own. Once inside, Yugo encountered Ren, who anticipated his arrival, and exclaimed he knew about Yusho Sakaki, and his World Illusion, which made Yugo saw Ren knew too much of them. Yugo was annoyed by Ren, and took on his Turbo Duel for answers. Yugo managed to take the first turn, but Ren proceeded to overwhelm the youth with his skills and what the older Duelist considered not one of his best Duel Runners. As Yugo went on, Ren, looking at his scars, proceeded to ride on, bearing in mind that he chose a lesser D-Runner to match Yugo's vehicle. Ren swapped his "White Moray" monsters from his hand and Graveyard, managing to alter one of them as a Tuner Monster with use of "White Circle Reef" and "White Prosperity" Spells, and have it used as materials for "White Aura Dolphin". Yugo managed to protect his "Speedroid Passingrider" with "Barrier Gum", but was alerted when Ren caught up to him. Yugo tried to outspeed Ren by obtaining an Action Card, but failed, as Ren exclaimed this was a difference in skills rather than their vehicles. Yugo became frustrated, as he summoned the Tuner Monster "Speedroid Domino Butterfly", and used it and "Passingrider" to Synchro Summon "Clearwing Fast Dragon". Ren tried to stop his ace monster by switching it to defense with "Against the Wind" Action Card, but Yugo countered it with "Follow Wing", which also increased his dragon's ATK. Yugo continued to accelerate, and as he went past a curve, he slipped and fell off a cliff. Luckily, Yuya's conscious created a course so Yugo could safely land on another part of the track. Yugo's Synchro Monster attacked Ren's Synchro Monster, dropping his LP to 1000, but Ren managed to revive the dolphin as a Tuner Monster, by banishing "White Moray". Ren continued on, and tuned his dolphin to Synchro Summon "White Aura Whale", whose effect went to destroy "Clearwing Fast Dragon". Ren admitted his tactic was called Reincarnation Synchro, which allowed him to revive Synchro Monsters, and grant them tuning abilities. However, Yugo used "Protective Wind" to protect his dragon from destruction. Ren played "Against the Wind" to switch "Clearwing Fast Dragon" to Defense Position and have "White Aura Whale" attack it and inflict piercing damage to Yugo, reducing his LP to 900. As Ren's whale went to attack a second time, Yugo played his trap, "Synchro Panic", to prevent Synchro Summons, while reviving the Synchro Materials of "Clearwing Fast Dragon". Ren activated a spell, "Synchro Zone", to prevent non-Synchro monsters, an effect that cornered Yugo, who barely had 300 LP to continue. However, Yugo became motivated by Yuya's words, and saw a weakness in Ren's strategy as he caught up to him. Ren admitted he would've liked to face Yugo on friendlier terms, seeing that he caught up to him. The two reached at Yuya's heart, where Yugo swore to defeat Ren, since that was a familiar part of the area to him, despite the fog around them. Yugo used his bond with Yuya, using "Pendulum Transfer" to place his monsters in the Pendulum Zones, to Pendulum Summon "Clearwing Fast Dragon", due to its status as a Synchro/Pendulum monster. Ren tried to counter that with "White Line", but Yugo boosted his dragon with "Follow Wing". As "Clearwing Fast Dragon" crashed through the whale, Ren's LP dropped to zero as Yugo won the Duel. Ren was amazed, even if Yugo won by the luck of the draw. Yugo went to attack Ren, who drove off as he got the confirmation that Yuya possessed the Adam Factor, Yugo realizes the Duel stirred up Yuya's memories of the two of them as children. Breaking down while seeing the one memory Yuya must never see appear, Yugo had his dragon quickly destroy the memories. Yuto and Yuri agreed with Yugo, for in his words, those memories would only make Yuya sad. The strain of the Turbo Duel got to Yugo, telling Yuto and Yuri everything he knew about Ren to them before he took a rest to recuperate. Yugo began feel the effects of the Adam Factor slowly disconnecting him from Yuya. Thus, while they fell off the grid following their hideout being destroyed, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuri trained Yuya in an underground waterway to better hone their skills. Yuto and Yuri both noted Yugo being hard on Yuya to master riding a Duel Runner. When asked about his recent behavior, Yugo revealed to being due to the Adam Factor inside Yuya was starting to interfere with their presence and wished to teach Yuya what he knew in case they were not able to help him. They went to the Duel Circuit, where Yuya anticipated that Ren would confront him. Feeling that Ren would take the Action Cards, Yuya told Yugo he would like to perform a magic trick. Yugo became curious, as Yuya explained the circuit amplified Solid Vision particles. For that, he showed the "Booster Unit" card, which would boost the D-Runner's speed, but could do that only once. This amused Yugo, seeing how creative Yuya was. Yuya called Ren out, but Yugo quickly took over his body to settle things with the masked man. Yuya became bewildered that he could not even watch the Duel, while Yugo told Yuri and Yuto that he didn't want him to overhear them. Yugo turned to Yuzu, explaining that their Turbo Duel would soon commence, much to her shock. Yugo boldly stated that men must make sacrifices, for he had to protect Yuya from danger. He advised her to go to the control room to watch the Turbo Duel from there. Yuzu tried to stop the two, but Ren and Yugo's D-Runners were powered up. Yuzu crouched in fear, as Yugo and Ren started their Duel. Ren, with his top vehicle, went first, resolving to defeat Yugo. Despite this, Ren expected Yugo not to hold out on him, as he quickly summoned "White Aura Whale". Yugo tried to outrun him by taking a turn around the tunnel, but Ren charged forward. To stop Ren, Yugo immediately summoned "Clearwing Fast Dragon", and fell on offensive against Ren's "White Aura Whale", who was revived by its own effect. Ren continued his offense, as he tuned "White Aura Whale" with "White Moray" to Synchro Summon his god: "White Aura Biphamet". Yugo's dragon had its ATK dropped to zero. Despite this, much to Yugo's horror, "White Aura Biphamet" attacked his dragon and inflicted 800 LP damage. Ren boldly stated Yugo'd never figure out its effects, as it defied logic itself. Yugo groaned, as Ren's "Double Banking" allowed his Synchro Monster to attack once more. Yugo used "Sonic Cyclone" to stop it. In the middle of the battle, Yugo felt his consciousness fading away, and switched sides with Yuya, wishing him luck in finding out the mystery behind "White Aura Biphamet". Yugo continued to rest inside Yuya's mind. Yuto and Yuri noted he did his best to protect Yuya, though they felt that their final battle would soon commence, and they had to protect Yuya at all costs. Yugo was still resting, until Yuto switched sides with Yuya. Yuri and Yugo (the latter waking up) felt something was wrong. Yugo hurried Yuri, as Yuya was at the Adam Factor. When they found Yuya, Yugo kneeled and cried, for Yuya remembered his past. Yuri lowered his head, for Yugo's efforts to make Yuya forget have failed, with the Adam Factor having restored those memories. Yuya went back to the real world, and confirmed to Yuzu that Yuto, Yugo and Yuri were actually his brothers. With the secret revealed, Yuzu began to see Yuya's brothers, and Yuya suspected the place had something to do with that. Yuya confirmed the trio were his brothers, until the day of the World Illusion. Yuya explained the events of the World Illusion, and his brothers explained that crossing time and space in the capsule disoriented Yuya's memories; the trio decided not to remind Yuya, else the memories would've made him sad. Seeing what a great sacrifice his brothers made to protect him, Yuya cried, and thanked Yuri, Yugo and Yuto. For the sake of his brothers, Yuya swore to destroy G.O.D. Eve refused to back down, while his brothers supported him. Yugo went to use "Smoke Mosquito" to Synchro Summon "Clearwing Fast Dragon", to support Yuya. Yuya's brothers continued to support him by using some of their cards to bring Eve down. Their efforts succeeded, as Eve's monsters were banished, and Yuya attacked directly with "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". To protect herself, Eve destroyed "Mystic Hell Gate" and "Mystic Heaven Gate" to Special Summon "Genesis Omega Dragon". In the wake of its summoning, Yugo protected Yuya, as the dragon made its entrance. The dragon stated it only provided happiness to everyone in the universe, but Yugo doubted that. When Yuya felt more pain, he stated he and G.O.D. resonated with each other. Yugo questioned G.O.D., as it destroyed countless worlds, but the dragon claimed that the citizens of those worlds destroyed themselves. Yuto felt that the individuals felt satisfaction, and this prevented the civilization from advancing. Yuri explained to others that instead of announcing war, G.O.D. destroyed civilizations from within. Yuya claimed that people like Sora and Ren attempted to resist G.O.D.'s temptations, for they had hope that stopped "Genesis Omega Dragon", who preyed on people's weaknesses. The four brothers announced they'd stop G.O.D., as "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" attacked "Genesis Omega Dragon". Much to their shock, G.O.D. stopped the attack by placing a Pendulum Monster to a Pendulum Zone, and ended Yuya's turn. It attempted to finish Yuya off with a direct attack, who used "Enter-Mate Odd-Eyes Valet" to reduce the damage he'd taken. Yuya realized that G.O.D. even baited his and Reiji's father to its bidding. Yuto, Yugo and Yuri were furious, but noticed they started to fade away. They admitted it was a miracle they stayed with Yuya for so long, and decided to extend their help, warning Yuya that the longer the Duel progressed, the stronger G.O.D. would become. Yuya Pendulum Summoned "Starving Venemy Dragon", "Dark Anthelion Dragon", "Clearwing Fast Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" from his Extra Deck. Yuto's dragon attacked "Genesis Omega Dragon", who played its effect once more to negate the attack and end their turn. Yuto frowned, but on G.O.D.'s turn, Yugo used his dragon to negate the effects of "Genesis Omega Dragon", who was unable to play its effect, due to its Pendulum Zones being occupied. The two copies of "Nova Portal" in G.O.D.'s Pendulum Zones were destroyed to negate that effect, much to Yuya's brothers' shock. G.O.D. stated they could expect despair from it, but it also offered hope: a world in which Yuya was with his brothers and father, where Yugo won the tournament, and where Yuri and Yuto gave flowers and cake to Yuya on his birthday. G.O.D. offered Yuya this world if he merely surrendered the Duel, and Adam Factor, to the dragon. Yuya considered that move, but his brothers swayed him out of this, for they protected Yuya, and their sacrifice would've been in vain if Yuya let G.O.D. win. Declaring they'd always be with Yuya, the three brothers - Yuto, Yugo and Yuri - vanished by offering themselves to the Adam Factor, allowing Yuya to draw "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon". When Yuya faced Reiji, he realized that the latter fought in his father's name, since Reiji only had Leo as his family. In fact, Yuya thought of his brothers, realizing that because of them, he managed to overcome the tragedy of his past, and have an idea what to do with Reiji. While racing for the last Action Card, Yuya reminded Reiji of his brothers, who were involved in the arc of destiny. Relationships Yuya Sakaki Yuya is Yugo's younger brother. Ever since they were children, they are close and supported each other like the former cheering Yugo whenever he was turbo dueling. Following his death that led his spirit to live inside Yuya's mind, Yugo reluctantly acts to suppress Yuya's memory alongside their brothers to spare him from sorrow of knowing his older brothers' death. During such an influx of memories he manages to deal with, Yugo expressed that he could not forgive anyone who would make Yuya sad. Yuya become Yugo's main motivation to continue fighting. Remembering Yuya's cheer was enough to stir Yugo's spirit when he was close on giving up and reaffirming his determination to always protect his younger brother. Yuto and Yuri Yugo has a somehow friendly relation with his older brothers, though he is prone to argue with Yuri while considering Yuto to be loud and annoying. They also have brotherly rivalry over Yuya's affection, competing to get Yuya's attention the most at his birthday. Regardless, the three of them cares for one another, showing concern when either one of them is in trouble. They would work together despite their differences, especially when Yuya is involved as the three of them shared the same determination to always protect their younger brother. Yuzu Hiragi Yuzu is the first person Yugo met since arriving to her timeline who was not with Leo Corp and became one of Yuya's closest friends, considering her a friend as consequence. However, he ignored Yuzu's pleas to consider Yuya's wellbeing when he proceeds to duel Ren a second time. After first meeting her, Yugo confined to Yuto and Yuri that Yuzu vaguely resembles someone from their past. Ren Yugo and Ren's relationship is a rivalry based on the latter's attempt to hack into Yuya's mind, Ren revealing he knows who Yugo was when he was a separate being from Yuya and outclassing him with a Duel Runner unable to showcase his full skills. Since then, Yugo was bent on settling things with Ren in the physical world. But the reason for Ren's in-depth knowledge of Yugo is that he is the youth's descendant, Yuya noting the strong resemblance between the two when Ren unmasked himself. Deck Like his anime counterpart, Yugo runs a Speedroid Deck focusing on Synchro Summon. Like his other counterparts, Yugo's Deck has been influenced by Yuya, evolving his "Clearwing Fast Dragon" into a Pendulum Monster. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters